


How Do You Want Me

by Impala_Chick



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cameras, Co-workers, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining, Pornstars, Ryan says big guy a lot, Sexual Roleplay, Shane Madej Has a Big Dick, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Ryan Bergara is the newest director at Buzzporn. He is both thrilled and terrified to be working with one of their biggest stars, Shane Madej.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 39
Kudos: 248
Collections: Shyan Valentine's Exchange 2020, The Ghosts Are Watching





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arostine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arostine/gifts).

> Written for the Shyan valentine's exchange 2020. Have a very happy Shyan Valentine's, arostine! 
> 
> Title from the Meg Meyers song _Desire_.

Shane takes his mark on the bed while Ryan adjusts the backlight. 

“How many times are you going to adjust the lighting?” Shane asks, teasing.

“I just don’t want any awkward shadows. Last time we shot in this room we got a ton of views, but people were mostly complaining about the bad lighting in the comments. I can do better,” Ryan huffs. 

“Fair. I mean, the whole point of this is to be successful,” Shane points out as he lounges back on his palms.

“No, the whole point is to bring some joy to people’s lives,” Ryan corrects. He stands behind the camera, appraising the scene.

Shane is smiling into the lens, his stubble just long enough to give him a manly, almost-late-to-class look. His shirt is unbuttoned, exposing his pale, smooth chest. His hair is coiffed perfectly, and Ryan lingers for a moment, happy to have an excuse to enjoy the view. 

“I do appreciate your dedication, Bergara. But this is Buzzporn, not high art. I wouldn’t worry about the lighting so much.”

Ryan grumbles under his breath in lieu of giving a proper answer. When he first applied for the directing gig, it was for a different subsidiary of Buzzfeed. They hired someone else, but they’d come back to him with a different offer. At the time, Ryan figured a job was better than no job.

After only shooting two videos, Ryan had increased Buzzporn’s follower count by thousands. His particular brand of back and forth dirty talk was resonating with people. After his early success, Buzzporn started to let him work with their best talent.

“Don’t mess up the shot this time,” Ryan chides. It’s his favorite dig, considering that in their first video together, Shane moved around so much that half his body ended up being out of the shot. 

Shane rolls his eyes. “That was one time! And it made us look quirky!”

“Right, because people definitely want quirky porn,” Ryan says sarcastically.

“It’s either that, or my dick that keeps them coming back. I’d bet on the former,” Shane says as he sits up with one eyebrow raised. 

Ryan knows that all of Shane's videos are extremely popular, even if it might only be because Shane's dick is well above average. They don't call him big dick Madej for nothing. So Shane's sarcastic remark sets Ryan off. In fact, Ryan laughs so hard he starts wheezing like a smoker. 

“Hold the banter until we’re filming,” Ryan says once he gets his breathing under control. He enjoys their easy camaraderie, but he reminds himself that Shane is just flirting to get into the scene. He doesn’t necessarily mean anything by it. 

“Alright, you ready?” Ryan adjusts the mic that is clipped to his shirt.

Shane smirks and shrugs, looking extremely pleased with himself. He bites his lip, his gaze focused on Ryan’s face instead of the camera. Ryan ducks down to avoid his eyes, his cheeks warming from embarrassment. Which is a totally ridiculous reaction, considering he knows what Shane’s about to do on that bed. A pointed look should be the last thing that gets Ryan flustered.

Ryan starts his ten second countdown, and then presses record once hits the number one. He watches Shane relax, slouching down against the bed until his clothed crotch is in the center of the frame. His jeans are stretched tight across the outline of his dick.

After a deep, steadying breath, Ryan clears his throat. He’s still behind the camera, but he knows just how important his voice is to their whole enterprise. He thinks of this part as slipping into a role, giving him control over the situation and distance from Shane. Appropriate distance. 

“Hey there, big guy,” Ryan says, his voice as low and sultry as he can make it. 

“Anything I can do for ya?” Shane asks, his voice infused with Midwestern hospitality. 

“Yeah, actually,” Ryan says. “Unzip your pants.”

“Oh, you’re not wasting any time.” Shane quickly unzips his jeans and spreads open the fly a bit. Ryan can see the outline of the head of Shane’s cock, covered by blue briefs.

“That all you got?” Ryan goads him.

“Baby, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” Shane rubs the palm of his hand against his dick and smiles into the camera.

“Is this doin’ it for ya?” Shane says as his semi turns into a full on hard-on. 

“I mean, I can’t see much, to be honest. You better get a little more creative,” Ryan says, letting his voice sound a little breathy. 

“You’re the one who started this whole thing. Maybe you should tell me what you want,” Shane says.

“I want to hear you beg,” Ryan commands. 

Shane looks into the camera with wide eyes and bites his lip. He squeezes his cock and thumbs at the head. Shane always seems extremely comfortable in front of the camera, which is something Ryan finds extremely endearing.

“It seems too early for that,” Shane says, teasing. He starts stroking his cock again. Ryan keeps his hands at his sides, careful not to bump the camera. He’s conscious of his body trembling slightly, but he focuses on keeping his breathing under control.

“I think you should give our viewers what they want, big guy.” Ryan keeps his voice low and in-charge, knowing that Shane will be able to riff off of it.

“It seems like you have a very one-track mind. I still have my clothes on.” Shane shakes his head, mock-indignant.

“Give me something else to look at, then. Take the shirt off.”

Shane complies, winking at the camera before pulling his collared shirt off his shoulders. It falls to the bed.

“Touch your nipple. See if you like that,” Ryan says.

Shane flicks his left one with his right hand. He pinches the right nipple, even though it’s already hard.

“The jeans. Take them off.” Ryan doesn’t even care that his voice sounds gravelly. It’s all for the video. Shane doesn’t miss a beat before he’s shimmying his jeans down over his hips and his ass.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Shane sounds enthused as he kicks his jeans off and settles back down. 

There’s a dark wet spot at the front of his briefs, and Ryan wonders what exactly Shane is thinking about. Is it being bossed around that does it for him? Is it the fact that he’s being recorded? Or is he picturing someone else behind the camera? 

It’s definitely not appropriate to ask while they are filming. Ryan debates whether it would be appropriate to ask at all. He hasn’t been a porn director for very long, but it’s probably unprofessional to know the intimate details of Shane’s kinks.

“I seem to recall I asked you to beg,” Ryan says.

“Right. But there are so many things I could beg for right now.” Shane licks his bottom lip and reaches into his briefs to grip his cock.

“Like?” Ryan prompts. His mouth feels dry and he swallows. Shane’s getting to Ryan’s favorite part.

“I want to feel other hands wrapped around my cock. I want to feel a big, strong grip jerking me off. I like it slow at first,” Shane drawls as he strokes himself.

“Or a mouth would be better. I want to feel lips sliding over my dick, getting it all wet. I want to feel my cock slip down someone’s throat. I like it when someone lets me fuck their mouth until they gag on it.”

“Fuck,” Ryan blurts out, unplanned.

“God, I’m picturing it. I can almost feel your mouth on me.” Shane looks directly at the camera when he speaks, like a giant fucking tease.

Ryan bites his lip and groans, desperately hoping that Shane thinks he’s acting. 

Shane finally pulls his cock out of his briefs. The head is shiny with precome. It’s so hard that it’s nearly purple. Shane grips himself at the base, and it’s way too big to fit in Shane’s right first. He pops the cap on the lube with his left hand and dribbles a bit on the head of his cock.

Ryan watches as the clear liquid slides down the head invitingly. Ryan’s focus narrows to Shane’s cock, and Ryan carefully tightens the frame and zooms in. The lube makes it easy for Shane to slide up and down his cock, twisting his wrist a little over the head. 

Shane’s huge cock is sticking obscenely from the top of his briefs as he looks down at himself, biting his lip in concentration. His abs look smooth and inviting, and his bangs are falling over his forehead. Ryan carefully pans back up to Shane’s face to capture those intimate details.

Shane throws his head back and groans. 

“You’re doin’ great, big guy,” Ryan encourages as he widens the shot again.

Ryan has barely finished speaking when Shane comes all over his chest and abs. Ryan is both incredibly horny and absolutely certain that money shot is going to gain them new followers. He feels a certain sense of pride in the product they just created, but he also feels his chest constrict anxiously. The wonders if his camera work will give away the fact that he thinks about Shane a lot. And not just in the strictly professional sense.

After he stops filming, he hands Shane a warm towel. Shane puts his glasses back on and starts mopping himself up. Ryan turns away to start turning off the lights.

“That was awesome, man. Really great work today,” Ryan says, carefully keeping his voice steady.

“You think the audience will like it?” Shane asks. 

When Ryan turns back around, Shane is buttoning his shirt back up. He pushes his bangs off his forehead and adjusts his glasses. If Ryan didn’t know any better, he’d assume that Shane is just the totally normal film nerd that Ryan met three weeks ago in the Buzzporn office, and not a popular porn star. But much to Ryan’s disappointment, that doesn’t mean Shane looks any less desirable. 

“Totally.” Ryan gulps.

“So, I’ve got an idea,” Shane says as he pulls up his pants.

“Oh, no. The talent is getting ideas. This can’t be good,” Ryan teases, with his hand on his hip.

“I think our audience might want to know who you are. I think that you should get in the next video. Even just if you touch me or something,” Shane says as he zips up his jeans. He says it so nonchalantly, as if he’s describing the lunch specials at the diner they usually go to after work. But Ryan’s heart starts pounding in his chest. The last thing he needs to do is get even closer to Shane while he’s naked.

“But that’s the mystery of the thing. People can imagine themselves in the scene or picture me as whomever they want me to be. Once I show my face, the magic is over,” Ryan explains hastily.

“Well, we don’t have to always do joint videos. But there's no harm in trying,” Shane says with a shrug.

Ryan groans inwardly. 

“I appreciate the input and I’ll take it under advisement,” Ryan says as he starts packing up the lights.

“And by that you mean you hate the idea,” Shane says as he leans in to help.

“No, I’m just…” Ryan trails off. “You don’t have to help with this.” Ryan points to where Shane has scooped up a bunch of cords and is busily wrapping them up.

“We’re partners, aren’t we?” Shane says. “And the internet moves fast. I think we should mix it up before our routine gets stale.”

Shane is busily wrapping cords up, his eyes focused on the ground. Ryan debates Shane’s idea. Obviously, Shane has already seen Ryan pop a boner during every video. And Ryan has already seen every part of Shane’s naked body. It’s not like he could get any more attracted to the guy.

What’s one more ill-advised idea for the sake of internet fame?

“Fine,” Ryan relents.

He desperately hopes he doesn’t make a fool of himself at their next shoot.

\---

They agree on just shooting a teaser trailer the following week, just something to show the Buzzporn executives. Shane isn’t even going to come. They block the scene and go over the plan at least three times. Ryan feels satisfied with their negotiations. It’s all just an experiment, to see if their audience will be receptive. No pressure whatsoever. 

At least that’s what Ryan keeps telling himself.

“Okay, and we’re rolling,” Ryan says as he presses play. The camera is farther back than usual, in order to capture Shane’s whole body. He’s standing up in front of the bed onset, fully clothed.

Shane grabs his dick and palms himself. 

“As lovely as your voice is, I want to see you,” Shane says as he pops the top button of his pants. 

“I really would love hands on me. Anywhere, really. I’m not that picky.” Shane looks up at the camera and then pulls his dick out. All of his clothes are still on, and that somehow makes the scene even filthier. The head of his cock is sticking out prominently, and Ryan is once again amazed by how big his cock is.

“Don’t make me do this all by myself,” Shane purrs. He’s squeezing the head of his cock invitingly. Ryan almost forgets that is supposed to be his cue.

Ryan steps out from behind the camera to go stand on the mark next to Shane.

“Hey, big guy,” Ryan says, proud that he’s able to keep his voice steady. “Looks like you’re managing just fine.”

He is absolutely sure that he’s just staring, but he supposes that might be good for the video. He’s as close to Shane’s cock as he’s ever been, and the sight is even more exhilarating without a camera in between them.

“Get on your knees so I can look at your mouth,” Shane commands. Even though Shane had already cleared the sentence with Ryan earlier, it sounds so much filthier now. Ryan’s body tense up and blood rush south.

It’s all just for the camera, Ryan reminds himself. 

“Fine, but the show better be worth it,” Ryan says mock-grudgingly. He sinks to his knees at the foot of the bed, and Shane looks down at him with eyes wide. He’s jerking his cock intently now, and Ryan can hear the slap-slap sound of it. He can’t take his eyes off of the shiny head of Shane’s cock as it appears and disappears from the top of his fist. The base of it is still hidden by his briefs, but that only serves to make Shane’s cock seem even larger.

“You look nice like that, on your knees,” Shane growls.

“Yeah? How good?” Ryan goads before he can stop himself. He apparently does not have a functioning brain to mouth filter, because that was not part of the script.

Shane’s rhythm falters and Ryan glances up at his face. He looks surprised and his pupils are dilated. He’s intently focused on Ryan’s mouth with a kind of hunger that Ryan hasn’t seen from him before. This is the part where Ryan is supposed to call cut.

So he decides, to hell with the script. After all, he’s the director. He’s allowed to improvise.

“Come on me,” Ryan says.

“Fuck,” Shane curses and his hand stills for a moment. Ryan isn’t sure if that’s a bad sign.

“If you want to,” Ryan amends hastily. 

“God, yes.” Shane’s got a wild look in his eye as he takes a shaky step closer. He pushes his briefs down more to expose more of his cock, only inches away from Ryan’s face.

Ryan sucks in a breath as Shane jerks himself off. Ryan is mesmerized by the length and girth of it, by how hard and red it is. It’s so fucking glorious.

“Please,” Ryan begs. He’s not even sure if Shane likes that, but he goes for it anyway. It’s not even fake, because Ryan desperately wants to see Shane come. He already knows what Shane looks like when he blows his load, but Shane is usually looking at the camera. Now he’s looking at Ryan. 

Ryan looks up at Shane and opens his mouth.

“God,” Shane breathes. And then Shane squeezes his eyes shut and comes on Ryan’s lips, until it’s dripping down Ryan’s chin and onto his shirt.

Ryan shoves the heel of his hand onto his dick, extremely aware of how hard he is. 

“Fuck,” Shane mutters as he surveys his work. “You look incredible, man.”

And then he reaches around and hands Ryan a towel to help him clean up. 

Ryan, for his part, isn’t sure what to do or say. He figures the best course of action is to try and laugh off his totally obvious and extremely unprofessional boner.

“That was fun,” Ryan says and laughs nervously as he wipes his face.

Ryan waves off Shane’s outstretched hand and instead uses the bed to lever himself up. He isn’t sure how his body will react if Shane touches him. He awkwardly turns to the side, trying to draw attention away from his crotch.

“Not the first time we’ve gotten boners around each other,” Shane says smoothly as he smiles.

Ryan laughs again awkwardly. And then he remembers that the camera is still rolling.

“Woops. I’m going to have to edit out the end of this,” Ryan says.

“But the rest of it?” Shane prods, his eyes soft.

“I bet it was great, man,” Ryan says, even though he’s not entirely sure the footage was what Shane was asking about.

Ryan walks over to the camera in a daze, while Shane happily babbles about other sexy ideas he has for their next film.

Ryan is definitely in over his head. But he’s not about to stop now.


	2. Chapter 2

The video takes off, and the Buzzporn executives are immensely pleased. At the next pitch meeting, they encourage Ryan to utilize another director because they want him to be their next star.

“It seems like you and Shane already make a great team, so keep up the collaboration. This could take Buzzporn to the next level,” Matthew, their executive producer, says excitedly.

Ryan glances over at Shane, who is grinning and nodding along. 

“I am totally on board,” Shane says.

Ryan considers what they are proposing. If he has to turn over camera control to someone else, Ryan isn’t sure he can pull off another successful video. It makes him nervous just thinking about how much planning he's going to have to in advance in order to be able to trust another director. 

Once Ryan tunes back into the conversation, Shane is debating with Matt about whether they should stop editing out the part where condoms get put on. It’s pretty standard in the industry for that footage to be cut, but Shane thinks it would be good to promote safer sex. And he thinks it could be sexy, too.

Ryan chimes in with his support. Of course Shane is socially conscious and wants to send a message through porn. Because he has to have looks as well as brains and make Ryan’s life that much harder.

And then it hits Ryan.

He’s going to have to get completely naked in front of Shane. He’s going to _have sex_ with Shane. On camera! Shane is one of the powerhouses at Buzzporn, and Ryan knows a lot of their online success is because Shane is… well endowed. 

He sucks in a breath and then looks around the room, but thankfully no one is looking at him. His heart is pounding in his chest, but he manages to sit through the rest of the meeting without having to contribute much more to the conversation. He feels too jittery to talk and his knee keeps bouncing up and down. 

Ryan has watched every single one of Shane’s videos, and edited a few besides. He knows that Shane is an exhibitionist with an oral fixation. He knows that Shane has fucked a lot of beautiful people, men and women. And he knows that Shane is very good at his job. Ryan is certainly not the most hideous guy out there, but there’s still a voice in the back of his head saying he’s got nothing to offer a porn star who has already seen it all. But he firmly believes in doing things when they scare him - maybe especially when they scare him. So Ryan agrees.

After Ryan signs his new contract, Matt and the others shake Ryan’s hand. Ryan babbles something about how excited he is, his mind whirring with conflicting emotions. He glances over at Shane, who is working the room like a professional. He’s all smiles and even though his limbs seem unnaturally long, he’s graceful and confident as he approaches their coworkers. Ryan feels none of that confidence, but he figures he has to fake it to make it. So he mingles with the crowd and keeps himself under control.

He looks up and catches Shane watching him. 

Shane doesn’t even try to hide it, the bastard.

\---

“Hey, you scared?” Shane elbows him. They are both sitting on a couch on set, with gaming controllers in their hands.

“No,” Ryan scoffs. Except he totally is.

T.J. and Mark are shuffling around behind them, moving equipment and checking the light meter. Ryan can feel himself sweating but he doesn’t dare move to wipe it away. He’s suddenly grateful that he doesn’t have to handle the cameras or the lighting or any of that, because he’s way too nervous to focus on anything except willing his body to do what needs to be done. Besides, he did a ton of planning with T.J., Mark, and Shane beforehand. He has to let himself trust them, or risk being too freaked out to _perform_. Erectile malfunction is a very real possibility, one that Ryan hadn’t taken seriously until sitting down on the couch.

“I remember my first shoot. I was so nervous,” Shane says. “But you got this, Bergara. We have a great plan. People are going to eat this up. With a spoon!” Shane elbows him lightly.

“True. I mean, I’m way more likeable than you so this is bound to sell,” Ryan teases. He doesn’t want to let on that he’s warmed by Shane’s encouragement.

“And humble, too.” Shane is quick to reply. 

“Okay, guys. I’m ready,” T.J. says. 

Ryan takes a deep breath as T.J. starts the countdown. Once he says action, Ryan channels his inner badass and starts mashing buttons. Of course the controllers aren’t actually connected to anything, but they’ve got to set the scene.

“Damn, Ricky. You’re so good at this,” Shane laments with his hand in the air, officially christening Ryan’s stage name. The sound of Shane saying his fake name so smoothly makes Ryan puff his chest out and want to live up to the name.

“You’d be surprised by how many things I’m good at,” Ryan says in his deep stage voice. He glances up at the camera with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah? Do tell,” Shane says. He scoots closer and presses his thigh against Ryan’s left leg.

Ryan spreads his legs wide, pushing back against Shane. It’s surprisingly easy for Ryan to slip into his alter ego and use it like a shield to keep all of his self-doubt at bay.

“Bro, I’m not sure you could handle all this.” Ryan says it low and sultry, even though he knows it’s cheesy as hell. They didn’t exactly script the scene, but they do have a general plan. And this is the part where Ryan gets to turn on the charm, so he goes for it.

“Whoa, buddy,” Shane says as he keeps on mashing buttons. “That could like, change our friendship.”

“What’s a little head between friends?” Ryan says. He’s still looking straight ahead, pretending to be focused on the hypothetical video game, but he half expects Shane to laugh. 

“Would it be weird if I said I wanted to. Give you head, I mean,” Shane says slowly. Shane ducks his head and acts shy, and Ryan grins. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Ryan likes being the forward one. It makes his job easy. He knows exactly what’s expected of him.

Shane puts down his controller, reaches over, and starts running his fingers over Ryan’s dick. Ryan is a goddamn professional, so he doesn’t squeak or jump up in surprise. But he does feel himself hardening under the pressure of Shane’s palm, and he silently thanks whatever God is listening.

“Tell me what you want,” Ryan says, his breathing shallow already. 

“Your cock,” Shane says, voice rough. He deftly pops the fly on Ryan’s jeans and reaches inside. He grabs a handful of Ryan and squeezes, and Ryan moans in response to his touch.

“Fuck,” he groans. He keeps the controller in his hands like he’s supposed to, but he leans back to accommodate Shane.

“Don’t mind me,” Shane says. He spits into his palm and goes back to stroking Ryan, slow and steady like they discussed. 

Ryan snorts and half heartedly mashes keys on the controller.

“You seem like you have experience with this,” Ryan says as he looks down to watch his dick slip in and out of Shane’s fist.

“Not as much as you think,” Shane says, somewhat nonsensically considering Ryan knows that Shane has given someone a hand job in exactly six of his videos. And he’s touched a cock a lot more times than that. 

Ryan just stares down at Shane’s long fingers, his cock obscenely achingly hard. He groans in lieu of coming up with a proper response.

“How’s your game going?” Shane prods.

“Uh. The what?” Ryan’s brain scrambles to keep up. “Oh, the video game? I think I died.” Ryan shrugs and puts the controller down. He sinks down into the cushions and spreads his arms across the back of it. 

“Well, that’s a shame.” Shane tsks and then he sinks down to his knees in front of Ryan.

At the sight of Shane kneeling and looking up at him, Ryan feels his cock twitch and he looks down at it with a mild amount of panic. He knows he’s not supposed to finish yet. Shane must notice, because he squeezes the base of Ryan’s dick.

“Not yet,” Shane scolds.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that?” Ryan says with an eyebrow raised.

Shane shrugs. And then he wraps his lips around the head of Ryan’s cock. 

“God yeah,” Ryan says. “Been waiting for you to do that.”

Shane licks around the head and then swallows more of him. Ryan shoves a hand in Shane’s hair and pushes him down. Definitely hard enough for Shane to feel the pressure.

Shane licks against Ryan’s head before taking Ryan’s dick down his throat. He makes himself gag on it. His mouth is stretched and shiny with spit and he’s got his eyes closed, focused on the task at hand.

“Fuck, your lips look good on my cock.” Ryan moans. And he means it, too. All of the videos in the world couldn’t have prepared him for the breathtaking view of Shane live and in person sucking dick like he was born to do it.

Ryan gasps when Shane starts to use his hand along with his mouth. Ryan can feel his balls tightening, so he starts naming Lakers players in his head to keep himself under control.

Shane grips the base of Ryan’s dick and pulls off with a wet pop.

“What was that you said earlier? About _me_ not being able to handle it?” Shane chides.

“Oh, game on, big guy,” Ryan claps back. And then he pushes Shane’s head down onto his cock harder than before. He hears Shane laugh a little before his throat is too full. He bobs up and down, working his tongue along the shaft, and Ryan is feeling completely engulfed by Shane’s mouth.

“Yeah, like that,” Ryan mumbles. Shane keeps his hand at the base of Ryan’s cock, just squeezing him to keep him from coming. He’s lavishing a lot of attention at the head of his cock, swirling his tongue and making Ryan squirm.

Shane knows exactly what he’s doing and it’s driving Ryan crazy.

“God, I’m going to come,” Ryan admits. He doesn’t care that he’s lost the game at this point. He hears his blood pounding in his ears and his cock feels unbearably hot where Shane is gripping him. He’s completely forgotten about everyone else in the room, because the only thing that matters in the whole fucking world is Shane’s porn star mouth.

Shane pulls off again to look up at him. He wipes his forehead with the hand not holding Ryan. He looks extremely pleased with himself and it only makes Ryan want him more.

“You’re looking a little pale there, Ricky,” Shane teases.

“Fuck you,” Ryan says feebly. “All my blood is in my cock.”

Shane laughs. “It looks good like that.”

And then he wraps his lips around Ryan again, sucking until Ryan’s cock is down his throat. Ryan grips his hair and fucks up into his mouth a couple of times. He loves that Shane’s hair is long enough and thick enough to pull. He groans and throws his head back, ready to let himself loose. 

But he has enough sense left to preserve the money shot. He pulls out and grips his own cock. It’s easy to come after so long being on the edge. Just staring at Shane’s open mouth is enough. 

Ryan’s come hits its mark, some of it dripping down Shane’s chin and onto his chest. Ryan is dumbfounded by the sight of Shane so thoroughly debauched, his hair sticking up all over the place and his mouth covered in come.

“Holy shit,” Ryan breathes, sensing that there is a camera very close to his right shoulder. Shane looks up at that camera and swallows. 

Ryan is delighted to discover that the camera is the least weird part of the whole scenario. Shane swallowing his load is a far more surreal moment.

“Good work, guys,” T.J. says after he calls cut.

Shane is grinning as someone hands him a towel. He holds up a hand to Ryan for a high-five and Ryan does it on autopilot.

And then Ryan realizes two things very quickly. The first is that he absolutely wants to have more sex with Shane and he doesn’t care if it's on camera or off. The second is that the high-five probably means Ryan is in “coworker-who-I-fuck” territory rather than “guy-I-wanna-date” territory.

But that’s okay, Ryan tells himself. He can’t have everything.

\---

Following the overwhelming success of their video entitled _Str8 friend interrupts game with blowjob_, Buzzporn is eager for them to keep filming. 

Ryan half heartedly considers bowing out now before he gets too infatuated with his co-star and blurts out something embarrassing while filming. Something like _Let’s do dinner, Shane_ or _I want to fuck but I also want to just make out_ or _Please stay over at my place tonight_.

Ryan tamps down that latent fear, because he’d be stupid not to. The truth is, he likes being around Shane and he doesn’t want that to end. It’s not like he and Shane are really friends outside of work, except for the occasional lunch or happy hour. And it’s not exactly a hardship for Ryan to get naked and sweaty and fuck Shane on camera, anyway.

The next scene they’re shooting features both of them in suits. Ryan is supposed to be pacing around in his bedroom, nervous about being the best man at a fake wedding. Shane is supposed to come in and ease his anxiety by taking him to bone town. 

It’s going to be their first video with actual penetration, and Ryan is nervous. He feels like so many things could go wrong. The plan is to start with a kiss, which should be easy enough. Except they’ve never kissed before. 

Ryan is aware that it’s probably absurd that he’s nervous about the kiss, when Shane has literally come on his face already. But kissing is so intimate. There’s nowhere to hide. The other person can tell immediately if you aren’t into it. It could be too sloppy, or too professional. There might not be any chemistry. Ryan doesn’t know if Shane would ever want to do another video with him if it turns out that Ryan is a bad kisser. 

After all, Shane’s the professional here. Ryan basically just earned a walk-on roll right before the team is set to play in the Championship. He feels like the sex he’s had in his life has not prepared him well enough for this moment. He rationalizes that at least he stayed up late reading a lot of articles about butt stuff.

Once they start rolling, Ryan doesn’t have to act much. He sets to pacing, his arms crossed over his chest, and lets his nerves show.

He looks up when Shane walks into the frame. Shane’s got tight powder blue slacks on, and a well fitting jacket to match. His collared shirt is unbuttoned at the throat, with no tie to obstruct Ryan’s view. It does not surprise him that Shane cleans up well.

“You okay in here, Ricky?” Shane asks, his voice concerned.

Ryan reminds himself to breathe. 

“Yeah, I think so. I’m just nervous about my best man speech. You know how I am in front of crowds,” Ryan says as he waves his hands around and sets to pacing again.

“Hey,” Shane says softly. He grabs Ryan’s hand to still him. “You’re going to be great.” 

Shane’s eyes are wide and caring, and Ryan almost believes he’s being genuine. But then he swipes his tongue along his bottom lip before biting it, and Ryan’s cock reminds him exactly what they’re supposed to be doing.

Shane’s hands wander down to cup Ryan’s ass, and Ryan smiles.

“So you think we have time for a little…” Ryan lets his sentence trail off as he slides his hand between them to squeeze Shane’s cock.

Shane nods. “Definitely.”

He brings his lips to Ryan’s. The kiss is mostly professional. Ryan can feel the warm press of Shane’s tongue along his bottom lip, but they’d planned the kiss so that Ryan’s nose was on the right side of Shane’s. As a result, Ryan is very conscious about putting his face and his hands in the right places. To ensure he doesn’t mess up, he tries to keep very still instead of deepening the kiss.

But he can feel Shane press his tongue more insistently against his lips. Ryan gives in to him, eager to see where Shane is going to take this. Shane licks in to his mouth and Ryan moans around him, melting into Shane's chest. It feels like the kiss is moving excruciatingly slowly, delicately. Like Shane is taking his time.

He’s a damn good kisser, Ryan has to give him that. Ryan feels as if he’s got no breath left, but there’s no way in hell he’s pulling back first. He lets Shane plunder his mouth, chiding himself for being so worried about this part. Shane is grabbing at his ass and holding him close and Ryan can’t help but feel grateful that Shane took charge. It's paying off in dividends already, because Ryan is hard against Shane's thigh.

“On the bed,” Shane mumbles, panting. Ryan lets himself be guided backwards, absolutely certain he’s got a big dopey smile on his face. That might not be very professional, but he can’t help it. Shane leans down over him, his hands on either side of Ryan’s chest.

“Well hello, big guy.” Ryan keeps his voice pitched low.

Shane quirks an eyebrow.

“So are we doin’ this?” He says it curiously, like he’s really hoping Ryan will say yes. Like he doesn’t already know what Ryan’s answer is going to be.

Ryan gulps, before getting back into character.

“Yeah, man. Chop chop! We don’t want to be interrupted.” 

“Or do we?” Shane teases. And then he’s opening up the buttons on Ryan’s shirt and his hands are running slowly over Ryan’s abs. Ryan feels like a trail of fire is flowing from Shane’s fingers, lighting up all of Ryan’s senses.

Shane reaches for Ryan’s belt next, deftly opening the buckle and reaching for his fly.

“Let me,” Ryan says. He pushes his pants down around his hips, and then he pushes Shane up until they are both on their knees facing each other. He acts much more confident than he feels as he reaches for Shane’s fly. Shane is hastily discarding his jacket and shirt while Ryan unzips his slacks and reaches into his boxers.

Shane’s cock feels hot and heavy in Ryan’s hand. It’s no less daunting up close, and Ryan feels his body shutter from the anticipation of being stretched so much. But his mouth is already watering at the thought of being filled up.

“I’m going to suck it,” Ryan eloquently declares. 

“God yeah,” Shane moans.

And then he leans down and licks around Shane’s head. He sucks him between his lips and down his throat. Shane groans and puts his hand in Ryan’s hair, gently pushing him down.

Ryan has sucked dick before, but never in front of cameras. Shane groans again and Ryan smiles around his cock. He deepthroats him, his lips pleasantly stretched around Shane. He can feel tears pricking his eyes, but he doesn’t stop. He wants to make Shane feel good. He wants to make him forget about all the other people who have ever sucked him off on camera. He wants - 

“Ryan, wait," Shane breathes.

Ryan freezes and then hastily scrambles back, very much aware that Shane just used his real name. He looks at Shane, whose eyes are wide in shock. Ryan feels like he’s done something wrong.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asks slowly.

“Yeah, yeah. I was just… I didn’t want to come yet.” Shane says it sheepishly, with a weird-looking grin on his face.

“But by all means, we should carry on. If you’re okay?” Shane continues.

“Yeah, for sure. I’m great.” Ryan says. He stares at Shane with squinted eyes, unsure of what just happened. Ryan does know that he has an agreement with Buzzporn to keep them from revealing his real name, so they won’t be able to post that part of the video. But Shane looks okay, and he says he’s okay, so Ryan shakes his head and tries to focus on the scene.

“Okay, cool,” Shane says and then he laughs a little. He kicks his pants and briefs the rest of the way off and grabs the XL condom on the bedside table. His hard-on hasn’t flagged at all. Ryan takes his slacks the rest of the way off, but he keeps his eyes on Shane. He handles his own cock confidently as he rolls on the condom, and he wasn’t wrong. Safe sex can be sexy.

Ryan is vaguely aware of T.J. bringing the camera closer to the bed, but his worldview narrows really quickly as Shane climbs closer to him and gently pushes Ryan onto his back.

“You ready for this?” Shane says quietly, his eyes on Ryan’s mouth.

“Yeah, I feel like I’ve been waiting so long for you,” Ryan says in hushed tones. The only reason he says it is because he knows Shane will just assume it’s in character. But he means it.

Shane smiles softly before he touches the head of his cock to Ryan’s hole. He feels warm and slick, and Ryan bites his lip. He wants to savor this moment, so he keeps his eyes locked on Shane’s. Shane pushes forward slowly but steadily, and Ryan relaxes and opens up to him.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Ryan moans as he feels the stretch. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, just concentrating on his breathing and the sensations of his body.

“How’s it going down there?” Shane gasps out, moving his hips minutely. 

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Ryan commands. Shane is being so gentle with him, like he thinks Ryan will break. And Ryan’s had just about enough of that. He knows it will be better once Shane fucking _moves_.

“Careful what you wish for.” Shane bites his lip and then fucks into Ryan in one long stroke. He pulls almost all the way out only to slam back in again. He holds Ryan down on the bed while he moves his hips, setting a brutal rhythm. Ryan can’t get enough of it. The pressure against his prostate is constant and almost but not quite overwhelming.

“Fuck yeah.” Ryan gasps and throws his head back. He squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on how full his body feels. Everything smells like sex and Shane, and Ryan feels like he could be drunk from it all. Shane tilts a bit and Ryan didn't know it could get any better, but id does. He can’t believe fucking good it feels, like he’s walking a tightrope, perilously close to falling. It’s exhilarating and intimidating and overwhelming. 

Ryan opens his eyes to find Shane watching him with lips parted and eyes soft. 

“I want to make you come,” he says gruffly.

“You will,” Ryan says. He squeezes his own cock, gasping from how wound up he is. Shane fucks into him harder as his hair falls in his face, and Ryan can’t look away. He clenches around Shane’s cock, his whole body taut and tingling with pleasure. He willingly jumps off the tightrope, his mind and body completely lost to Shane’s ministrations. 

Shane pulls out after, leans down, and kisses each of Ryan’s biceps. It would be silly except his small, crooked smile makes him look so damn joyful.

And then he comes all over Ryan’s chest. 

Ryan feels like he’s been reborn into someone newer and sexier. Someone who could maybe make Shane happy. At least when they're fucking.

Later, Ryan is really thankful that the whole thing happened on camera. He volunteers to stay late to edit, just so he can watch the footage and hear Shane say his name again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another porn scene and some (very) cheesy dialogue, Shane gets his act together.

On Saturday morning, Shane starts texting Ryan video ideas. Ryan wonders if it counts as sexting even though it’s technically for work. At first, Shane comments on the jersey Ryan changed into at the end of the day on Friday on his way to the gym.

_Hey, you could wear that basketball jersey for a video_

And then,

_Actually what if we make a sports-themed video?_

But then the conversation takes a weird turn, and Ryan isn’t sure if he’s being complimented or not.

_I never get cast as a jock, but you could pull it off_

Luckily Shane eventually gets to the point.

_Top me in those sneakers you wore in the office yesterday_

Ryan nearly drops his phone when he glances at the first part of the text. 

He’s thankful that at least Shane texted him over the weekend, so that Ryan has time to recover. It’s silly, but he can’t help but wonder if topping Shane will change him. It’s like he’s losing his virginity all over again, on camera. It’s not that he hasn’t topped before, but this is different. This is _Shane_. The one person in the world he really cares about impressing. Shane has bottomed on camera only three times, and one of those times was with a female. The man clearly has standards.

And Ryan gets that maybe Shane feels a little typecast sometimes. He’s a tall dude with a huge cock in an industry that values size. Which is part of the reason Ryan never really expected to fuck Shane. He would have been quite content sucking that massive dick and getting filled up for the rest of his professional life. 

Maybe because it intimidates him a little, Ryan leans into the idea. He spends all of Sunday doing a ton of research and coming up with a storyboard to pitch by Monday.

Shane is immediately on board when Ryan shares his plan, and then it’s simple to get the green light from the producers.

Ryan spends the rest of the week retrofitting one of the studio rooms with T.J. Shane has other projects to work on, which Ryan is immensely grateful for. Every time Ryan thinks about Shane, he thinks about fucking, and then he thinks about how he’s going to be the one _doing_ the fucking. He really doesn’t want to put T.J. in the position of having to see his boner more than is strictly required, so he pretends that they are redecorating the space for some other employees to use and avoids thoughts of Shane all together.

At least, as much as he can.

When the set is finally ready, Ryan calls Shane in to do a walk-through. Ryan goes into the room first just so he can watch Shane’s reaction. 

Shane’s eyes are bright and he’s got a smile curling the corner of his mouth, like he’s moderately amused. His eyes take in the blue bench, the row of fake but realistic lockers, and the fake pennants and gold jerseys hanging up around the room. 

“I’m quite impressed,” Shane says as he rubs his hands together. 

Ryan beams. He’s proud of the room. There’s even a working shower head and a small single stall shower, although that was already in the room before the renovation. 

As T.J. starts explaining where they need to be and in exactly what positions, Ryan can feel himself getting nervous. It’s one thing to plan and storyboard and daydream, but it’s another thing altogether to face the reality of what they are about to do. Ryan really wants it to be _good_ for Shane.

Maybe Shane senses Ryan’s trepidation, because he glances over and gives him a thumbs up. He’s got a dorky, relaxed grin on his face, which instantly makes Ryan feel calmer. He takes a steadying breath and returns Shane’s thumbs up. 

The rest of the walk-through goes smoothly, and Ryan lets himself get excited about their plans. This was all Shane’s idea, after all. That should really increase the odds that Shane’s going to enjoy himself.

\---

Ryan worked out just enough before the shoot in order to get his skin glistening with sweat. His basketball jersey is clinging to his chest in what he hopes is a provocative way. He’s got basketball shorts on, tall striped socks, and his favorite white sneaks. He tucks a basketball under his arm and attempts to steady himself as he waits for the signal.

“Action!” T.J. calls out from the makeshift locker room.

Ryan bounds into the room to find Shane waiting for him. He’s got a polo and khakis on, and a gold lanyard and fake name tag around his neck. Ryan grins and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I see you’re putting in extra time out on the Court,” Shane says. His voice sounds a little shaky, and Ryan marvels at his acting ability. His eyes are wide as he rakes his gaze up and down Ryans’ body. 

Ryan jostles Shane’s shoulder as he brushes past him. 

“I don’t want to disappoint you, coach,” Ryan says, purposefully making himself sound out of breath. He puts one of his legs up on the bench and balances the basketball on his knee. He angles his hips in the direction of the camera. “What are you doing here so late, anyway?”

“I thought I could help out with some stretches,” Shane says smoothly. “You’re always tight after practice.” 

“Yeah, actually. My thighs are killing me.” Ryan makes a show of bending forward to put the basketball on the ground. He can feel Shane’s eyes on him as he straightens back up. 

“Here, sit on the bench.” Shane gestures for Ryan to sit down, and then he steps behind him to put his hands on his shoulders.

“I’ll start here,” Shane says. His hands are strong and sure as he kneads into Ryan’s exposed shoulders and biceps. Ryan sighs and leans into the touch. The moment Shane puts his hands on him, Ryan feels his blood rushing south. It’s almost like the entire week has been foreplay, with all of the meticulous planning, set renovation, and then the walk through. Now that it’s show time, Ryan is ready to dive in and give Shane a good time.

Ryan moans a bit, just to commit to the bit. Shane lets his fingers trail down Ryan’s arms before stepping over the bench to stand in front of him.

“Looks like someone is a little sore,” Shane teases as he bites his lip. 

Ryan nods. “Yeah, but your hands are like magic.” He leans back, his hands gripping the bench.

Shane grins and goes to his knees. He pushes his hands up Ryan’s thighs, until his long fingers brush against the hem of Ryan’s shorts. 

“You look good like this,” Ryan says. And he means it. Shane’s hair is neatly gelled and his face looks serious as he concentrates on massaging Ryan’s thighs. His hands look impossibly large as he reaches up even higher, so that his palms are under the knit polyester of Ryan’s shorts. His skin feels smooth and warm against Ryan’s own. And Shane on his knees reminds Ryan of exactly what Shane did last time he went to his knees in front of him.

“Yeah?” Shane asks shyly as he looks up.

“Yeah.” Ryan gestures down at his mostly hard dick, the outline of which is visible through his shorts. He wiggles his hips a little and raises an eyebrow. He watches Shane’s gaze come to rest on his crotch. Shane licks his lips and stills his hands.

“You think you could help me out with this, Coach?” Ryan asks.

Shane gulps. 

“I wouldn’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you,” Shane says slowly. Ryan scoffs.

“I’m the one asking. Let me fuck you,” Ryan says, his voice deep and steady. “I’ll make it good for you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Shane says hastily. He starts to get up, but Ryan claps a hand on his shoulder and pushes him back down. 

“Wait, get me wet first.”

Ryan feels a little thrill go through him as he hears Shane gasp. He pulls his shorts down enough to expose his cock, and Shane eagerly puts his mouth on him. Ryan has to hold onto the bench to keep himself steady as Shane’s tongue expertly runs along the head and then licks the shaft. 

“Fuck,” Ryan moans as Shane bobs up and down. “Knew you were good on your knees,” Ryan mumbles. 

Ryan feels his balls tightening pretty quickly, so he gets up and pulls his cock out of Shane’s mouth. Shane’s lips and chin are shiny with spit, and he looks up at Ryan with a lazy smirk. 

“Get on the bench,” Ryan orders. He pushes his shorts down and kicks them off, but not before grabbing the condom out of one of the pockets. 

Shane unbuckles his belt and shoves his pants down around his thighs. He pulls one leg out of them before he bends one knee on the bench and leans over to grip the bench with both hands. Ryan rolls the condom on, hissing as he touches the head of his sensitive cock. 

Shane’s got one leg on the ground still, his ass up and ready for Ryan’s cock. Shane’s pants are still around one ankle, and his shoes are still on. He looks so erotic like that, like he couldn’t even be bothered to take all of his clothes off. Part of Ryan wants to savor this moment, and remark on how much of a privilege it is to get to do this. 

But then Shane glances over his shoulder at Ryan, his eyes pleading. This is no time to get sappy. He’s got work to do.

“You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?” Ryan teases as he grabs the bottle of lube that had been hidden away behind the fake lockers. He knows that the camera is currently panning up and down Shane’s body, and he feels his heart pounding from the thought of Shane just waiting for him. He walks back over and straddles the bench behind Shane.

“It’s that fuckin’ jersey,” Shane grits out, his voice rough. 

“That kind of kink just sounds inconvenient, given your profession,” Ryan can’t help but point out. He sees Shane’s shoulders shake a bit as he huffs out a laugh. He looks back over his shoulder again with his eyebrow raised, as if he’s saying _Really? Now’s the time for jokes?_

Ryan slaps his ass in lieu of an answer, and enjoys the way Shane tenses and then arches his back as if seeking out the touch again. Ryan files that reaction way to explore another time. 

He tilts forward and grips Shane’s ass cheeks to spread him wide. He pauses for a moment for the benefit of the camera, and then circles Shane’s hole with his thumb. He can feel Shane relaxing under his hand, preparing. 

“I want you to,” Shane says. “Please.”

“Come here,” Ryan grunts. He pulls Shane back until his cock bumps against Shane’s entrance. Ryan lets go of Shane to put some lube on the head of his cock and on Shane’s hole. He can feel Shane’s body relaxing even further as he gets his hands back on Shane. 

Ryan pushes forward and watches, mesmerized, as his cock enters Shane’s body. Shane grunts and shifts a little as Ryan pushes in further. Shane feels hot and impossibly tight as he squeezes around Ryan’s cock. He grips Shane’s hips and pulls him down all the way until he’s fully sheathed inside him. 

“Yeah, give it to me,” Shane whines. Ryan’s hips snap forward, pushing Shane a little off balance. Ryan holds him steady.

“You feel so good,” Ryan mumbles. He fucks into him in earnest, his cock reacting eagerly to the feel of Shane clenching around him. Shane moans and pushes back against him like he was born to get fucked. 

“How am I doin’, Coach?” Ryan asks as his balls slap against Shane’s skin.

“You could use a bit more- ah. Technique,” Shane says, his voice going a little high at the end.

“I’ll give you some fuckin’ technique,” Ryan growls. He really leans into it after that, keeping his legs spread wide so he can fuck into Shane. He doesn’t even notice Mark moving the camera around behind him. He’s completely focused on Shane’s gravely moans and the arch of his back. He grips Shane’s thighs when he starts to feel him trembling underneath him.

“God, I-” Shane bites off, sounding just a little wrecked. Ryan reaches under him to grip the base of his cock, and then leans down to drape himself over Shane’s back.

“Wait,” Ryan says, not wanting Shane to come yet. Ryan knows Shane will be tender and over-sensitized if he comes first, and that wasn’t in the plans for the day. 

Ryan pushes in and out, and he feels his balls tightening. His orgasm crests over him like a tidal wave. His toes curl from it and his hip movement gets erratic as he blows his load inside Shane. He keeps his grip on Shane’s cock and mouths against the soft cotton of his shirt. 

“Fuck yeah.” Shane rambles. His voice pulls Ryan out of his haze, and he straightens up a bit to get a better angle to jerk Shane off. Ryan keeps fucking into Shane, trying to keep steady. His own come makes Shane feel even wetter than before. He knows his hand can’t grip all that much of Shane’s cock at once, and he wonders whether this will be enough. 

He feels Shane clench around his cock and then he comes with a shout. Ryan feels liquid warmth spilling over his hand and he stops touching Shane’s head, gently stroking Shane until he hisses from the pressure. Ryan feels proud of himself. Maybe Shane _really_ liked the Jersey. 

Ryan pulls out of Shane carefully, his heart still pounding. He feels a little lightheaded from his orgasm, but he’s eager to see Shane’s face. Shane gingerly sits up, and Ryan sits down next to him. 

Shane’s eyelids are heavy as he looks down at Ryan with a sleepy smile. 

“That was great. Fantastic. 12 out of 10,” Shane says thickly. 

Ryan puts his arm around Shane’s shoulders, just to have something to do with his hands. Shane looks gorgeous with his hair falling down onto his forehead and his face flushed. For a moment, Ryan forgets about the cameras and the planning and their crazy jobs. He swallows around the words he wants to say. They would be too close to the truth. He just leans in and kisses Shane instead.

This isn’t part of their plan. 

Shane squeaks in surprise before he tenderly kisses back. His lips and tongue press softly against Ryan’s own. There’s nothing demanding or urgent about it, like they’ve got all the time in the world. 

Ryan can’t help but feel like there is something significant shifting between them. Shane pulls back first and rests his forehead against Ryan’s, his breathing slow and even. 

The moment dissolves when Ryan hears someone yell ‘Cut!’, but he feels the phantom weight of Shane’s lips pressed against his own for a while afterwards.

\---

He’s in the office the next time he sees Shane. Ryan swivels around in his chair to greet him.

“Hey big guy.” Ryan goes for teasing, because he doesn’t want to make things awkward. Even though all he’s been thinking about the last two days is their last shoot, and that fucking _kiss_. 

Shane starts pacing in front of him, his hand clenched in his hair. He’s got a jean jacket and a graphic tee on, and he keeps pushing his hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. Shane’s constant movement is making Ryan nervous, because he’s not normally like that. He waits him out, hoping that Shane will eventually spill. 

“Listen, I’m trying to tell you something,” Shane says, exasperated.

“Okay, but you haven’t said anything,” Ryan points out.

Shane scrunches up his face like it pains him to say whatever it is he’s about to say.

“You want to have sex with me but not on camera sometime?” He says in a jumbled rush.

Ryan is momentarily confused, but then realization dawns. 

“Wait, back up. Are you asking me out?” Ryan can’t help the surprise that creeps into his voice. It’s like a weight has been lifted from Ryan’s chest, and he can finally breathe again. Shane must have felt something after that kiss, too. 

“I think so,” Shane says as he turns away to pace. “And I know my job is pretty weird, so hopefully that doesn’t freak you out.” Apparently Shane is much more confident when he’s naked. 

Ryan can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of Shane’s statement.

“You do realize we have the same job?” He says, amused despite the gravity of the situation. 

Shane turns back around and shrugs his shoulder. “That doesn’t mean you’re… that you would -” Shane trails off, looking anywhere but at Ryan. Ryan takes mercy on him. 

“I’ve already seen the goods, big guy.” Ryan says. “How could I say no?”

“That’s the line you went with?” Shane groans, but he’s smiling.

“Don’t act like you didn’t know what you were signing up for,” Ryan says, wiggling his eyebrows. He might be using humor as a way to cover up the tenderness threatening to burst from his chest, but Shane doesn’t seem to mind.

Shane puts his hands on the arm rests of Ryan’s chair and leans into his space. 

“Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea.” Shane licks his lips and stares pointedly at Ryan’s mouth. 

Shane’s face softens and then he’s ducking in for a kiss, and Ryan lets himself indulge in it. There are no cameras and Shane isn’t performing. He’s just doing this because he _wants_ to. Ryan feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Shane pulls back. 

In a moment of clarity, Ryan stares up at Shane and lets his thumb brush along Shane’s bottom lip. “I’d let you have me any way you want me, Shane,” he says honestly. 

Shane grins and Ryan delights in the way it lights up Shane’s whole face. It feels surreal to realize he’s the one making Shane smile like that. 

“How about we start with dinner first,” he says. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Ryan nods before Shane walks away. And then a thought occurs to him.

“Wait, should I wear the jersey? Is that what made you have your epiphany?” Ryan calls after him, teasing.

Shane flips him the bird over his shoulder, and Ryan laughs. 

He doesn’t have to be the gamer best friend, or the wedding guest, or the dumb jock tonight. In fact, he doesn’t have to plan any role. He’s just going to be himself. 

And he finally gets to find out if Shane likes him just the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, real life got in the way. Come say hi and shout about these boys on [tumblr!](https://impalachick.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
